JUNTOS
by CinthyaFarrera
Summary: Cuando un aparato es lo único que los mantiene cerca. Cuando dos personas que se aman no pueden estar juntas. Cuando harán lo imposible por estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

"Te prometo que si nos necesitas, si me necesitas, ahí estaré"

Observo el pequeño aparato que me has enviado, junto a esa carta que causa estragos dentro de mí.

Quiero creer lo que me dices. Quiero darte mi perdón. Quiero volver a confiar en ti.

Porque suelo ser un egocéntrico, presumido y en ocasiones egoísta, pero detrás de toda esa personalidad escondo muy dentro de mi corazón a un Tony tímido, frágil, que teme perder a sus seres queridos.

Pero tú, Steve, eres la persona que más daño puede hacerme. Ya los has hecho. Me has lastimado física y emocionalmente. Te consideraba mi amigo. Mi familia. No quiero estar solo. Me haces falta. Podré tener a Rhodes y a Vision aquí, pero ellos no son Tú. En ti encontré algo que nunca pensé volver a sentir luego de la muerte de mi madre.

Se supone que nunca pelearíamos. Nos cuidaríamos mutuamente de los villanos. Seríamos amigos. Que en las noches que ninguno podría conciliar el sueño, nos reuniríamos en la sala y veríamos películas. Que cuando estuviera a punto de cometer una estupidez me frenarías. Haríamos muchas cosas los dos. JUNTOS.

-¿Stark?-tu voz se escucha preocupada y confundida.

-Steve- susurro tristemente, tu voz me ha hecho estremecer.

-No puedo- te digo con voz temblorosa -Steve, no puedo -las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin permiso.

-¡Tony! - tu voz a través de ese aparato no hace más que lastimarme, porque recuerdo que no estás aquí.

-Me prometiste que si te necesitaba estarías aquí, pero no es cierto -mi voz es entrecortada debido a las lágrimas silenciosas que siguen saliendo de mis ojos.

-Steve te necesito y no estás aquí -no puedo controlarme más y comienzo a sollozar.

-Tony, escúchame bien- escuchar su voz me tranquiliza, aunque esta suene algo entrecortada.

-Sabes que en estos momentos no puedo estar contigo físicamente, pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras- suelto una risa sarcástica.

-Eso no es suficiente para mi, te necesito a mi lado - trato de no gritar y controlarme.

-Tony, yo también quiero estar ahí contigo- por el tono de su voz, se que también está llorando.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!- grito lleno de desesperación -La única persona a la que he querido tanto, incluso más que a mi madre y también me abandona.

-Tony- suelta un sollozo -Puede que no me creas después de lo que te he hecho, pero eres la persona más importante para mí. Quiero que estés a salvo, aún si eso significa que no pueda estar cerca de ti.

-Steve- sigo llorando, pero esta vez más silenciosamente- Mi querido Capi-paleta.

-Estoy aquí Tony -solloza igual que yo -Mi Tony.

Sus palabras me lastiman. No quiero oír solo su voz. Quiero sentirlo cerca mío. Entonces recuerdo algo que me rompió el corazón.

-¿Que sucede con Sharon Carter?- puede que mi voz se escuche recelosa, pero no me importa.

-Intenté olvidarme de ti, quería ayudar a Bucky, la besé -escucho como un risa sarcástica sale de su boca -Pero resulta que es imposible olvidarse de Tony Stark, cuando la besé no sentí nada.

-Sabes que tus palabras me lastiman- digo un poco más calmado.

-Y yo me siento terrible al saber que el causante de tus lágrimas soy yo- no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Me dirás dónde estás?- pregunto con la esperanza de que lo haga.

-Tony, te quiero, pero me es imposible decirte donde estoy - se escucha como suelta un suspiro resignado.

-Por lo menos lo intenté -también suspiro -¿Tendré que conformarme con las llamadas clandestinas? -pregunto con un tono coqueto, aunque aún no puedo controlar mis sollozos a pesar de que he dejado de llorar.

-Supongo que no serás el único- me dice en tono divertido.

-Steve, te perdono -embozo una sonrisa y podría jurar que él también.

-Tony, te prometo que jamás volveré hacerte daño -su voz determinada me hace saber que así será.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro. Eso me hace sentir en paz, hasta que un llamado de Rhodes me saca de este momento.

-Steve, cariño- susurro.

-Tony, ¿me has dicho cariño? -pregunta emocionado.

-Sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas del romanticismo, pero a partir de ahora seremos pareja, amantes, novios, lo que quieras -digo también emocionado.

-Tony -escucho una carcajada -Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso.

-Entonces está decidido, ahora eres solo mío -digo en tono demandante- y aun no he podido perdonar a tu amigo ese, así que no quiero que se te acerque -mi voz tiene tono infantil.

-Te prometo que así será- su voz se escucha risueña.

Friday me avisa que Rhodes necesita de mi ayuda.

-Capi, me tengo que ir- suelto un suspiro -Te quiero mucho, Steve.

-Yo también te quiero, Tony -con eso último cuelgo la llamada. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Sabes que me es difícil hacer que nadie se entere de esto, ¿verdad? -digo al teléfono mientras me recuesto en mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la voz de Steve se escucha nerviosa.

-Pues al único que no le puedo ocultar nada es a Vision- le digo soltando una risa.

-¡Tony!- me reprende- Ya sabía que él podría saberlo, no tenías que espantarme.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, un rato después el también se ríe.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte, mira nada más como nos salió, resulta que quiere algo a cambio para guardar silencio y no decirle a nadie que estamos en contacto contigo- hago un puchero y suspiro indignado.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido?- su voz es firme y gruesa, se ha puesto serio, ahogo un gemido.

-Dios mío! No me hables así Steve, eso me pone y mucho- le digo seductoramente, puedo escuchar claramente como traga duramente.

-Vamos Tony, dime que es lo que quiere Visión- me dice ignorando mi coquetería.

-Rogers, haz roto el momento- le reprocho- Pero, esta bien, nuestro querido Vision desea contactarse con nuestra querida Wanda.

-Eso, Yo, Bueno- toma un respiro- Hablaré con ella, pero no prometo nada.

-No te preocupes cariño, de seguro ella te dirá que si rápidamente- le digo restándole importancia al asunto.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, puedo escuchar su tranquila respiración. Entonces, como muchas otras noches en las que hemos estado hablando, recuerdo que él no puede estar aquí.

-Esto es injusto- suelto de repente algo enojado, pero sobretodo triste.

-Lo sé Tony- su voz también demuestra tristeza y suelta un suspiro- Estamos buscando una forma de limpiar nuestros nombres para así poder andar libremente.

-Hazme saber si necesitas algo, esto de no tenerte cerca de mí se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil.

-También es difícil para mí, para todos, todos tenemos un lugar al que queremos regresar-eso me recuerda que no solo es Steve, sino que están los demás- Cuando sepamos que hacer te avisaré.

-¡Tony!- escucho como Rhodes me llama, debe estar cerca. Afortunadamente, ha progresado muy bien y puede andar solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Yo me tengo que ir- siento como Steve se contiene de decirme algo- Se que debería decirle sobre esto, pero en estos momentos no es tu fan número uno, ya sabes luego de lo que sucedió, no eres su hombre favorito en la Tierra.

A pesar de saber que ese es un tema delicado para nosotros, no pude evitar sacarlo a relucir, después de todo él quiere que Rhodes sepa que estamos en contacto.

-Está en todo su derecho de odiarme, después de todo yo no me perdono aún el haberte hecho daño -se que si seguimos hablando de esto, terminaremos ambos llorando. Pero Rhodes no deja de llamarme y escucho cada vez más cerca.

-Steve, cariño, yo ya te he perdonado. Sé que es difícil, pero estoy bien. Solo quiero que estés aquí conmigo, aun si tengo que esperar un tiempo más -mi voz es calmada, tratando de transmitirle mi cariño. -Te quiero Steve, no dudes de ello.

-Yo Te Amo, Tony- siento una enorme alegría al escuchar esas palabras, pero Friday me avisa que Rhodes está a punto de abrir la puerta.

Cuelgo rápidamente, justo cuando mi amigo abre la puerta.

-¿Qué tanto haces?- me reprende, avanzo hacia él para ayudarlo a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación. -He estado llamándote y me hiciste venir hasta aquí.

Me doy cuenta que el celular está en la cama y lo escondo rápido. Siento su mirada interrogativa y acusatoria sobre mí.

-Yo no he podido dormir bien, así que he venido a descansar un poco- digo tímidamente llevando una mano a mi cuello, para que sea creíble, él sabe que solamente soy así con las personas de mayor confianza.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas de nuevo?- me dice preocupado, analizándome de pies a cabeza mientras me siento al lado de él.

-Algo así, son más bien recuerdos- y eso es verdad, no he podido dejar de soñar los pocos buenos momentos que he pasado con el Capitán.

-Se que es difícil, pero en cuanto atrapen a Rogers yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo, ni siquiera el no poder caminar me impedirá eso- su voz derrocha enojo y eso no me gusta.

-Esta bien, eso ha pasado, estoy bien- le digo con la esperanza de que se calme.

-No Tony, podrás estar bien físicamente, pero al menos para mí esto no es nada que deba pasarse. Rogers causó problemas y sobre todo intentó matarte- conforme habla se altera más, el odio se escucha en su voz.

-Sólo déjalo, ya no quiero hablar de esto- me levanto y voy al baño, me encierro en este y me siento en el piso.

Encojo mis piernas y las abrazo, aguanto las lágrimas. Trato de calmarme. Saber que James odia a Steve me preocupa, no sé lo que pueda hacer si se entera de que el Capi y yo estamos hablando por teléfono, un poco anticuado a decir verdad, mucho menos sé que es lo que dirá si le digo que estamos en una relación, porque el solo hecho de mencionarlo en alguna conversación hace que mi mejor amigo se altere a causa del odio que le tiene, suelto un suspiro y trato de relajarme. No he escuchado a Rhodes caminar así que debe seguir en la habitación.

Cuando ya estoy más calmado, salgo de ahí y veo a mi amigo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejé. Él me regala una sonrisa reconfortante y cuando estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo, suena un teléfono y se exactamente cuál es.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Pepper Potts se presentó ante mí, no supe que hacer. No había hablado con ella durante un tiempo, entonces cuando se acercó a mí y me abrazó, quedé en shock.

-Me alegro que estés bien- me dijo con voz aliviada, sin soltarme del abrazo que yo no correspondí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pude decir, mientras observaba a Rhodes que, sentado en un sofá a pocos metros de mí, tampoco sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, también por Rhodey- dijo separándose de mí y caminando hacia mi amigo para sentarse a su lado, la seguí y me senté enfrente de ellos. Esto era incomodo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era un silencio incomodo, en el cual Rhodes y yo nos lanzábamos miradas sin saber qué hacer. No podía ver a Pepper, no me sentía cómodo en su presencia, quería que se fuera.

-¿Como han estado?- preguntó nerviosa -Ya me han informado acerca de lo ocurrido, así que decidí venir a verlos, lamento mucho lo que sucedió James -se notaba un poco de pena en su voz, lo que no me gustó para nada y, por la expresión que puso, supe que a mi amigo tampoco.

-He estado bien, la prótesis que me ha hecho Tony me ha ayudado mucho en mi rehabilitación, no tienes de que preocuparte- dicho esto, el silencio volvió.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en la situación en la que me sintiera incomodo en presencia de alguna persona con la que hubiera tenido cualquier tipo de situación sentimental o sexual. Claro está que sabía el motivo de esto, a pesar de haber terminado en buenos términos la relación que ella y yo teníamos, nada había vuelto a ser la mismo, más de parte de ella que por mía. Voltee a verla y la sorprendí observándome.

-¿Cómo has estado, Tony?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Bien- no tenía ánimos de hablar sobre el tema, mucho menos con ella.

-No me mientas, Tony- dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz- sé lo que pasó así que no puedes estar bien.

-Si ya lo sabes, entonces para que preguntas- respondí igualmente molesto.

-Me preocupo por ti- suspiró tratándose de calmar- Se lo que pasó con Steve y lo siento mucho.

-Eso no te concierne a ti- digo levantándome de mi lugar y comenzando mi camino hacia el taller -No tienes que venir aquí por pena, no la necesito, lo que pasó con el Cap. no es asunto tuyo.

En vez de ir al taller como había pensado, me dirijo a mi habitación, en donde encuentro a Vision.

-Lamento el no haber ido al encuentro de la señorita Potts, pero acabo de terminar la llamada con la señorita Wanda, gracias por hacer posible mi petición- dice antes de salir de mi habitación.

Recojo el celular que se encuentra en una mesa al lado del sofá del cuarto. Estoy tentado a marcarle a Steve, pero una voz llamándome me hace voltear a la puerta.

-Otra vez con ese celular- me dice James molesto -La vez pasada te escudaste y no me dijiste porque lo tienes, Tú nunca utilizarías algo tan anticuado.

Aprieto el celular entre mis manos sin ver a mi amigo.

-No es algo que debas saber- digo cortante.

-Entiendo si es algo confidencial, pero has actuado raro y me preocupas- Rhodes avanza para poder sentarse en el sillón.

-Es algo que no puedo decirte- me siento nervioso, por el hecho de mentirle a mi mejor amigo.

-Supongo que así debe ser, para que tu utilices ese celular debe ser algo muy importante ¿no es así?- su cuestionamiento me intimida, sobre todo su mirada fija en mi. Yo no contesto, solo guardo silencio.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Steve?- me sorprendo ante tal pregunta y a la vez una alarma se enciende en mi al querer proteger al Capi -Tu reacción me ha dicho todo, Tony.

Se escucha molesto, volteo a verlo y lo encuentro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Si las miradas mataran, el mundo ya se hubiera quedado sin el grandioso Tony Stark.

-Rhodes- murmuro -Lo siento.

-Sabes Tony, ese tipo te hizo daño, trató de matarte, desató una guerra, es un prófugo- cada vez levanta más su voz con tono enojado.

-Lo sé, sé todo lo que hizo- trato de contenerme, de no salirme de control, de mantenerme tranquilo -Pero aún así, lo comprendo hasta cierto modo. Yo haría lo mismo por ti.

-No me vengas con que lo entiendes, siempre hay una salida pacífica, lo que él hizo está mal -se perfectamente que si pudiera ya se hubiera puesto de pie y se habría puesto frente a mí.

-Sé que algunas cosas que hizo pudieron haberse prevenido, pero no tenían opción- suspiro- Yo no les dejé opción.

-No es tu culpa- baja un poco su tono de voz -Rogers pudo haberlo pensado mejor, pudo pedirnos ayuda, pero no lo hizo. Causó problemas.

No decimos nada más, yo sigo parado al lado de la mesita de centro y Rhodes sentado. No sé qué decirle. Sé que en parte tiene razón, pero simplemente no puedo dejar que arresten a Steve. Maldito Capitán que me ha vuelto sensible.

De pronto, el celular comienza a sonar. Ya debe ser la hora habitual en la que hablamos, miro de reojo a mi amigo y respondo la llamada.

-Steve- susurro despacio y bajito.

-¿Tony?- su voz se escucha preocupada, me conoce muy bien. Dejo escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro.

-Él lo sabe- camino a la cama y me siento, observo a Rhodey, quien también me mira.

-No se lo ha tomado de la manera en que quisiera, de hecho siento que podría matarme con esa mirada suya en cualquier momento- trato de sacarle un poco de gracia a este momento tan incomodo.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?- y como siempre el Capitán Rogers y su exagerada preocupación.

-Estoy bien- le contesto divertido- En todo caso, deberías preocuparte por ti mismo.

Presiono el botón de altavoz y le aviso a Steve lo que he hecho.

-Buenas tardes Coronel Rhodes- como siempre tan educado mi Capi-paleta.

-Capitán Rogers- el ambiente se tensó.

Y por primera vez no supe como romperlo.


	4. Chapter 4

-Buenas tardes Coronel Rhodes- como siempre tan educado mi Capi-paleta.

-Capitán Rogers- el ambiente se tensó.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, Rhodey mantenía su mirada en la mesita de centro, solo se escuchaba la firme respiración del Cap y yo pensaba en como solucionar esto.

-Entonces... ¿De que quieren hablar?- Rhodes me volteó a ver diciéndome con su mirada "¿en serio?".

-Bueno, como nadie dice nada pensé que debía comenzar yo-hablé nuevamente con un aire burlesco para apaciguar el ambiente.

-Tony- me reprende Steve.

-Está bien... pero si ustedes no dicen nada, ¿entonces quien lo hará? -pregunté como si fuera lo más obvio.

-De acuerdo- se escucha como el Capi suspira- En primer lugar, Coronel Rhodes, mi equipo y yo queremos ofrecerle nuestras más sinceras disculpas por todos los problemas que hemos provocado.

-Como si una disculpa pudiera solucionar todo- interrumpe mi mejor amigo con voz mordaz.

-Lo entiendo, entiendo que una disculpa no es suficiente para todo lo que he provocado, pero debía ayudar a Bucky para que no se le aplicara ninguna injusticia- la voz del otro lado se escucha frustrada.

-Si, ahora ya hay muchos motivos para encerrarlo y no solo a él, sino también a gente inocente que usted, Capitán, incluyó en sus planes, ni siquiera debería recibir el título de Capitán, porque Capitán es aquel que vela por todos sus subordinados, no solo por uno -la voz de Rhodes es fuerte, demuestra con ella una ira contundente.

-¡Ya basta!- llegó mi turno de hablar- Sé que le Capitán hizo algunas cosas de las que debe estar arrepentido, pero sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, incluso mucho peor, incluso lo estoy haciendo ahora, teniendo llamadas clandestinas todos los días con Steve, escondiendo el hecho de que puedo comunicarme con los prófugos más buscados del mundo y todo eso lo hago porque lo amo, porque quiero protegerlo, porque lo necesito.

La habitación se inunda de un molesto silencio, lo único que se escucha el mi respiración entrecortada. Pasado unos minutos el primero en hablar es Steve.

-Se que estuvo mal todo lo que hice, en verdad lo sé, pero no podía quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como, lo único que me quedaba de mi antiguo yo, era encarcelado, cuando no había sido culpa suya -su voz va recobrando fuerza a cada frase que dice- Pero también me alegro que, a pesar de lo que le he hecho, Tony todavía confíe en mí, porque Bucky puede ser parte de mi pasado, pero Tony es mi presente y le prometí que si me necesita estaré ahí con él, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, porque lo amo.

No puedo evitar el sonrojarme antes sus palabras, me siento como un colegiala enamorada.

-Lo siento, no puedo- dice Rhodes soltando un suspiro -Es que después de todo lo que ocurrió -vuelve a dar una pausa como pensando bien que decir- Tony, ¿Por qué siempre termino en situaciones como estas?- me dice mientras suelta una risa sarcástica.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo- le contesto divertido- Además, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto.

-Si, lo sé- se queda callado un momento -No diré nada, pero no quiero saber nada de la relación que sea que lleven- dice en tono resignado.

-Muchas gracias, Coronel Rhodes- dice el Capitán de forma aliviada.

-Si, si lo que digas- responde mientras se levanta con algo de esfuerzo y comienza a caminar a la puerta -Solo tengan cuidado.

Eso lo dice antes de salir, cierra la puerta y quedo a solas con el Capitán.

-Bueno, no fue tan malo después de todo- digo tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Pensé que sería peor- Steve suelta un suspiro- Pero después de todo se trata de ti, si tu estas bien con esto supongo que para el Coronel también.

-Claro que sí cariño, todos caen ante mis encantos- digo de manera egocéntrica.

-Ya lo creo- dice con tono celoso.

-Oh! Recuerda que Tony Stark ahora solo es para uno -digo coquetamente.

Steve está a punto de decir algo cuando escucho como alguien toca la puerta del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Steve, preocupado, a quien sea que se le ocurrió interrumpirnos.

-Soy Sharon, necesito hablar con usted- Steve suelta un jadeo de sorpresa -El Rey T'Challa fue muy amable al decirme su ubicación, Yo... Yo quería verte.

No puedo evitar que los celos invadan mi mente, el saber que ella está cerca de él me irrita, sobre todo porque no se donde se encuentra él y así poder verlo también.

-En un segundo abro- escucho como le contesta el Capi.

-¡Oh no! No te atrevas a abrirle la puerta Rogers- digo en tono molesto.

-Solo le preguntare que es lo que quiere y luego, de que se vaya, volveré a hablarte- dice confiadamente.

-Es obvio lo que quiere de ti- hago un berrinche.

-No te preocupes Tony, solo te amo a ti- me dice cariñosamente, maldito Rogers.

-Yo también Te Amo- logro decir antes de que cuelgue.

Me acuesto en la cama y suelto un gruñido irritado, Sharon Carter y MI Capitán juntos, eso no me hace ninguna gracia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Steve**

Suspiré al colgar la llamada. Necesitaba terminar esto rápido para poder volver a hablar con Tony, realmente lo necesito, esto de sólo hablar por teléfono ya no es suficiente. Me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitación y abro la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señorita -le saludo cordialmente, la verdad es que me siento incómodo.

-Steve, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Sharon- me dice sonriente a lo que fuerzo una sonrisa para devolvérsela.

-¿Cómo has estado? -realmente no se que decir, me imagino a Tony riéndose de esto y sonrío.

-Las cosas han estado un poco tensas en el trabajo, pero todo lo demás está bien- me contesta antes de sentarse en la cama, yo tomo asiento en la silla que hace juego con el escritorio que tengo.

-Me alegro que todo lo que pasó no perjudicó tu vida- le digo de manera sincera, después de todo ella es buena persona.

-De hecho, he venido aquí porque me preocupas- dice en tono bajo- T'challa ha sido muy amable en compartirme su ubicación, espero no te moleste.

En cierto modo si estoy molesto, después de todo ni siquiera le puedo decir a Tony donde me encuentro y ella ahora se encuentra aquí, Sharon no es la persona que necesito que venga a verme.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- digo tratando de sonar lo mas realista posible -Pero, no estoy de acuerdo con tu presencia aquí, podrías ponerte en riesgo y a nosotros, eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

Abro los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que he dicho, pero a pesar de haber sonado grosero no retracto mis palabras.

-Yo solo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien- susurra sin dirigirme la vista.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo volver a poner a mi equipo en peligro- le digo calmadamente.

-Yo también lo sé, pero no había sabido nada de ti, me preocupo por ti Steve- su voz se escucha alterada, pero solo mira al piso.

Se que no se merece que la trate así, pero lo único que puedo pensar es en el hecho de que ella es la que se encuentra aquí y no Tony, a ella no la necesito. Puede que se preocupe por mi y puede que yo esté teniendo pensamientos egoístas pero quiero que se vaya.

-Pues ya ves que estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte- trato de que mi voz sea lo más sincera posible, para así hacer que se marche.

Veo como se levanta y se posiciona enfrente de mi. Me tenso al sentir una de sus manos acariciando mi mejilla, entonces cierra los ojos y empieza acercar sus labios a los míos, la aparto de mi tratando de no ser brusco.

-Steve- es lo único que dice.

No digo nada, vuelvo mi mirada a un punto donde no esté ella, quiero que se vaya de aquí, no quiero hacerle daño.

-Steve- vuelve a llamarme, pero no volteo a verla -Steve, te extraño.

Trata de abrasarme, pero yo no se lo permito y me alejo de ella hacia otro lado de la habitación.

-Steve ¿Que sucede?- me dice con voz temblorosa.

-No puedo- es lo único que digo.

-Steve, te quiero, no me importa la situación en la que estés, podemos arreglar esto juntos -vuelve acercarse a mi.

-Lo siento Sharon- la veo y su rostro tiene rasgos de tristeza.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- su voz es entrecortada y claramente tiene tono triste.

-No puedo- no quiero decir nada más, no quiero hacerla sufrir con mi rechazo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no puedes? Se que no quieres causarme problemas, pero no te entiendo- se escucha desesperada, así que decido ponerle fin a esto.

-No puedo estar contigo, porque me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero de esa manera -suelto lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Qué? -se sobresalta- ¿No me quieres? Pero si me diste un beso.

-Lo siento, pensé que podría quererte, pero al besarte no he podido hacer otra cosa que pensar en la persona que realmente quiero- se que la lastimo con cada palabra que digo, pero no encuentro otra manera.

-Steve, por favor no mientas- me dice algo histérica- Se que ahora no podemos estar juntos, pero no tienes que ser tan cruel, podemos superar esto- ahora si que está gritando.

-Lo siento Señorita Carter, pero esa es la verdad- mi voz suena intimidante, quiero que se vaya.

-Steve, por favor, Te quiero- su voz es firme, por sus ojos se que tiene ganas de llorar, pero se muestra fuerte ante mi.

-Lo siento, ahora necesito que se retire de aquí- me dirijo a la puerta pasando de ella y la abro.

-Steve- susurra mientra se acerca a la puerta.

-Adiós señorita Carter- le digo.

-Volveré Steve, porque te quiero- me dice cuando está a un lado mío- Arreglaré este problema y podrás salir libre, así podremos estar juntos sin ningún pretexto.

Sale de la habitación y la observo avanzar por la salida. Entonces suspiro. Me llama la atención el ver como Clint se acerca a ella, pero no le tomo importancia y entro a la habitación. Cierro la puerta y me recuesto en mi cama.

Luego de un rato de reflexionar lo sucedido, decido llamarle a Tony. Cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo vuelven a tocar mi puerta.

-Steve, soy Clint- me levanto y abro la puerta.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Necesito hablar contigo- se pasa una mano por el cabello -¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto- me hago a un lado para permitirle el paso, veo como él toma asiento en la silla del escritorio y yo me siento en la orilla de mi cama.

-Me he encontrado con Sharon- dice dudoso -Steve, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estuvimos platicando Sam, T'challa y yo sobre ella y decidimos que ella podía saber nuestra ubicación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo consultaron antes?- me exalto al saber que ellos causaron mi encuentro con ella.

-Bueno, pensamos que te alegrarías de verla, además Sam mencionó que se habían besado así que creímos que tenían algo- me dice rápidamente un poco avergonzado.

-Con todo respeto, pero esos son asuntos míos- digo molesto- Además pudieron habernos puesto en peligro.

-Lo lamento- se paso la mano por el cabello- Pensamos que te alegrarías de verla, así como ella a ti.

-Pues ya han visto que no- suelto rápidamente -Podré haber besado a Sharon, pero me di cuenta de que no la quiero de esa manera.

-¿Y por qué no? -pregunta sorprendido- Ella es una gran mujer para ti Steve.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, el celular empieza a sonar. ¿Ahora qué hago?


	6. Chapter 6

**Narra Steve**

El tono de llamada del celular no deja de sonar y Clint me observa de pies a cabeza, así que sin saber que otra cosa hacer tomo el celular y acepto la llamada.

-Será mejor que sintonices un canal de noticias- me dice Tony de forma apresurada.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la sala, enciendo el televisor y cuando encuentro las noticias, estas anuncias un incendio en uno de los edificios departamentales del Condado de Queens.

-Ya lo tengo. Es un incendio en Queens- la respiración de Tony se escucha agitada y se escucha como mueve cosas apresuradamente.

-¿Cuál es el número de víctimas?- el tono de su voz no hace más que preocuparme.

-Al parecer 12 muertos y 32 heridos con quemaduras graves, hasta el momento -las imágenes en las noticias enfocan a los paramédicos atendiendo a los heridos, a los bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego y rescatando a más personas.

También se muestra como las demás personas lloran desesperadamente tratando de regresar al edificio, seguramente tendrán familiares ahí adentro.

-Necesito que localices el nombre de May Reilly Parker y me informes de su estado -el sonido del motor de un automovil se escucha y me doy cuenta de que Tony ha comenzado a manejar.

-Steve ¿Que sucede?- me pregunta Clint, hasta este momento me había olvidado de él.

-En la lista de nombres fallecidos que presentan en pantalla no aparece -escucho como Tony suspira aliviado.

Entonces los bomberos sacan un cuerpo al parecer inerte y un chico que recién llegaba se acerca gritando hasta ellos. No puedo evitar sentir una gran impotencia al no poder estar ahí ayudando a las personas.

-Según nos informan, la mujer a la que acaban de sacar del edificio la han encontrado ya inerte, algunas personas aquí presentes la han identificado como May Parker -me sobresalto al escuchar el nombre.

-May Parker, la acaban de sacar del edificio, al parecer ha muerto- mi voz tiembla al observar como un joven llora al lado del cuerpo de esa mujer.

-¡Mierda! -se escucha como golpean el volante -¿Hay un chico con ella?

-Si- no se que más decir.

-¿Recuerdas al chico que peleo contra ti en el aeropuerto?-su voz demuestra frustración.

Entonces lo recuerdo, ese chico me dijo que era de Queens.

-¡Oh no! -llevo una mano hasta mi boca, siento unas ganas de llorar al verlo ahí en la televisión, las noticias sólo lo enfocan a él debido a sus gritos y llanto.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ese es Tony Stark? -la reportera se asombra al ver bajar a Tony de uno de sus lujosos autos. Este camina sin importarle que las cámaras lo empiecen a seguir.

-¿Qué hago?- me pregunta nervioso cuando ya casi llega hasta el chico.

-Abrázalo- es lo único que puedo decirle antes de colgar la llamada.

Entonces, ante la vista de todos, Tony hace lo que le digo.

-Steve- Clint me llama con un tono de voz sorprendido.

Pero yo sólo puedo observar con ese pequeño se aferra al abrazo de Tony.

Clint no ha esperado a que le explique las cosas y ha salido de la sala, de eso ya tiene unos diez minutos.

-¿Es enserio?- la voz de Scott es de sorpresa.

-¿Steve? -levanto la mirada del celular, el cual no he dejado de observar esperando otra llamada de Tony.

-¿Qué sucede, Wanda? -observo como T'Challa, Wanda, Scott, Sam y Clint me observan parados enfrente de mi, estando yo sentado en el sofá.

-Clint nos ha contado acerca de una llamada que has realizado hace poco -el tono de Sam es acusatorio.

-¿Has estado hablando con Tony Stark? -Wanda trata de no sonar brusca, pero no lo logra.

-May Parker, residente de un edificio departamental en Queens, ha fallecido hoy a causa de un incendio. Su sobrino, Peter Parker peleo junto a Tony en el aeropuerto.

-¿El chico araña? -pregunta asombrado Sam.

-Así es- regreso mi vista al celular. Necesito saber como se encuentra el chico, pero no se si llamarle sea una buena idea.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás en contacto con Stark? -me pregunta Clint.

-No podría decirte con exactitud eso, pero ya van varias semanas -no puedo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Entonces si ha estado hablando contigo, no debemos preocuparnos de que nos entregue al gobierno ¿verdad? -Wanda no sabe como tratar a una persona sin sonar acusadora, así como los demás.

-Así es -los veo a todos y no se ven muy confiados -Se que hemos tenido algunas diferencias con Tony, pero lo que ha pasado ya lo hemos dejado atrás y deberían confiar en él, así como yo lo hago.

T'Challa está por decir algo, pero el tono de llamada lo interrumpe, yo respondo rápidamente.

-Tony -digo preocupado.

-Se ha quedado dormido-suspira cansado -He mandado a realizar los preparativos para el funeral de su tía, lo he traído a la torre.

-¿Su demás familia?- eso es lo que me interesa, el saber si tiene a donde ir.

-Tiene algunos familiares, ya se les ha notificado de la muerte de May -percibo, gracias al sonido, que Tony está tomando -Maldición, May fue la única que se quiso hacerse cargo de Peter cuando los padres de este murieron, ahora se excusan diciendo que ya está grande para vivir solo, que pueden ayudarlo económicamente.

Tony se escucha enojado y desesperado.

-¿Cómo puede haber gente así? ¡Es su familia! -mi voz demuestra el enojo que siento.

-¿Qué sucede Steve? -pregunta Sam acercándose a mi y sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Que debo hacer? -Tony se escucha preocupado y desesperado -Yo no puedo dejarlo solo.

Las palabras de Tony me rompen el corazón, el debe entender perfectamente lo que es estar sólo, me hace sentir miserable al no poder estar ahí dándole mi apoyo, a él y ese chico.

-Señor Stark -escucho la voz del chico.

-Peter - susurra Tony.

Entonces se empiezan a escuchar unos sollozos y lamentos.

-Si yo no me hubiera tardado, la hubiera podido rescatar -el llanto del chico me hace querer hacerlo también.

-¡Tony! -grito para hacerme escuchar -Pon el celular en alta voz.

-Listo -la voz de Tony también se escucha entrecortada.

-Peter -no se exactamente que decir, pero no quiero que llore más.

-¿Capitán?- pregunta confundido y aun llorando, al parecer no puede controlarse.

-Tony, debes estar al pendiente -digo con voz firme -Porque en cuento se lleve a cabo el funeral de la señorita May, ustedes dos vendrán aquí conmigo.

Escucho como todos en la sala jadean sorprendidos.

-Steve- susurra Tony con voz esperanzada.

-No voy a permitirme el que ustedes dos estén solos, yo estaré con ustedes -trato de que mi voz les transmita confianza -Tony, te prometí que estaría contigo cuando me necesitaras, ahora te hago la misma promesa a ti Peter, así que la voy a cumplir.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys! Pasé a saludar**_ **\°w°/**

 _ **Espero que les esté gustando la historia y les agradecería sus comentario. Because esto está hecho para ustedes y quisiera saber que les gustaría.**_

 _ **Well! See you next chapter...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Una mujer se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, observaba a un pequeño que jugaba a unos metros de ella, pero este se encontraba solo._

 _El pequeño niño se encontraba recogiendo algunos insectos, ya que le servirían para su nueva investigación, él era feliz así._

 _-¡Tony!- gritó la mujer._

 _El pequeño Tony volvió su mirada hasta ponerla sobre su madre, regalándole una sonrisa. Pero todo se volvió blanco._

 _-Tony- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de la mujer -Ya no estarás solo._

 _Entonces Tony se despertó en su cama, con un jovencito a su lado. Había sido un sueño._

-Buenos días señor Stark- escuché la voz de Friday.

-¿Que horas son?- pregunté algo adormilado, acomodándome en la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Peter.

-Las Siete de la mañana Señor- al escuchar eso me cubrí con las sábanas de la cama, era demasiado temprano.

-Le recuerdo que el funeral de la Señorita May Parker es hoy -volvió a decir Friday -Usted me pidió que lo despertara a esta hora.

-Peter- traté de despertarlo, pero al verlo tan tranquilo durmiendo no quería hacerlo.

Después de la plática con el Capitán todavía había tardado un poco el que Peter se tranquilizara. Y para cuando lo había mandado a dormir había sido peor, ya que no podía hacerlo debido a las pesadillas. Entonces, contra todo lo que había hecho, decidí dejarlo dormir conmigo. Conocía esa horrible sensación a causa de las pesadillas y sabía que se necesitaba tener a alguien apoyándote cuando despertaras para así tranquilizarte.

Odiaba a esta gente. Ayer cuando se les informó de la muerte de May no mostraron interés alguno en Peter, no les importó que se hubiera quedado solo y no le brindaron su apoyo.

Pero ahora, estando en el cementerio, era el sobrino a quien debían de apoyar, al que le demostraban mucho amor. Eso estaría muy bien si no fuera el hecho de que luego lo dejaban de lado para acercarse a mi y comenzar a hablar de sus trabajos y como les gustaría trabajar con Industrias Stark.

El funeral pasó entre llantos de parte de Peter, palabras de algún familiar y las oraciones de parte del Sacerdote para que May pudiera descansar en Paz. Siempre estando al lado de Peter, aunque no es que me pudiera alejar mucho de él debido a que me tenía fuertemente abrazado mientras lloraba y tampoco es como que yo quisiera irme de ahí, quería ser su apoyo.

Los reporteros y periodistas habían estado al margen, ya que había contratado guardias para que no estuvieran presentes en el funeral. Aunque lo más seguro era que ya tuvieran una foto de Peter y yo bajando del auto.

-Señor Stark, buenas tardes -saludó alguna otra persona que estuvo presente en el funeral.

-Buenas tardes -le ofrecí mi mano y él la estrechó.

-Hola Peter- le removió el cabello -Lamento lo de tu tía, si necesitas a alguien no dudes contar conmigo.

Entonces Peter se separó de mi y abrazó al otro sujeto, llorando nuevamente.

-La voy a extrañar mucho -decía Peter entre lágrimas.

-Yo también la extrañaré mucho -el sujeto le acariciaba la espalda a Peter tratando de reconfortarlo aunque él también estuviera llorando.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Ben, si hubiera llegado antes la hubiera salvado -me dolía ver a Peter en ese estado, pero comprendo que debía desahogarse.

-No es tu culpa Peter, no es tu culpa -abrazó más fuerte a Peter.

Entonces comprendí, que si habían personas que querían a Peter, porque a él no le importó que yo me encontrara ahí, puesto que era a Peter quien había llagado apoyar.

Peter se había quedado dormido durante el regreso a la Torre Stark y seguía abrazado a mi. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de muestras de afecto pero tampoco me desagradaba, sentía que al hacerlo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Señor Stark- me llama Peter aun si despegarse de mi.

-¿Que sucede muchacho?- le acariciaba el cabello, este era muy suave.

-¿En verdad iremos con el Capitán Rogers? -su voz era adormilada.

-Eso nos ha dicho y el Capitán nunca rompe una promesa- sonreí ante lo que dije, después de todo al fin podría estar con Steve.

-Siento que estoy siendo una molestia para ustedes- se apretó más a mi y yo lo abracé de vuelta.

-No es así, no eres ninguna molestia, eres un joven brillante y si necesitas de mi apoyo no dudaré en dártelo -lo abrazo más fuerte -Pero ya no llores, yo también se lo que se siente perder a la única persona que te apoyaba y estaba ahí siempre para ti, pero debemos salir adelante porque esas personas no quieren vernos tristes. Pero no estarás solo, nos tienes a mi y a Steve.

-Gracias- me dijo para luego recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Se sentía bien el estar con Peter, el saber que podía ser de ayuda en este momento difícil, pero aun faltaba algo.

-Hemos llegado a la Torre Stark, Señor-anunció el chofer.

Peter y yo nos adentramos al elevador, él no me soltaba y yo no tenía problema con ello, si necesitaba un abrazo yo se lo daría.

Llegamos al último piso y cuando salimos del elevador alguien nos abrazó a ambos.

-Estoy aquí -dijo esa voz que tanto me gustaba -Ya no estarán solos.

Entonces sentí como Peter nos abrazaba a ambos y yo hice lo mismo. Después de mucho tiempo este momento por fin había llegado.

Porque aquí, con Steve y Peter, me sentía querido. Y también sabía que podríamos afrontar cualquier obstáculo si estábamos JUNTOS.

* * *

 _ **WOW! Demasiado cursi creo yo (?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a esas personitas que me leen.**_

 _ **También agradezco a los que han dado Favs y Fallows a esta historia, así como aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un pequeño review. Recuerden que esto es para ustedes y me alegra saber que opinan del fanfic.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Narra Steve**

-¿Cómo crees que podías comunicarte con Visión? -reclamé a Wanda un poco molesto.

Luego de la llamada con Tony y Peter, los demás comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que les había prometido. Claramente no estaban de acuerdo con ello.

-Pensé que él no sabía- su respuesta me pareció incrédula.

-¿Es en serio? Tony fue el permitió que ustedes dos estuvieran en contacto -traté de calmarme y hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Se que hemos tenido malos momentos desde que vivimos de esta manera, pero si en alguien he podido confiar después de lo que ocurrió, ese es Tony -solté un suspiro- Por favor permitanme estar con ellos.

Todos se quedaron en un enorme silencio. Pero el suspiro que emitió Clint me dio esperanzas de conseguir lo que quería.

Tony y Peter llegaron al último piso de la Torre, donde yo me encontraba, y cuando salieron del elevador lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlos.

-Estoy aquí -dije estrechándolos contra mi -Ya no estarán solos.

Entonces sentí como Peter y Tony me devolvían el abrazo y me prometí a mi mismo cuidar de ellos.

-Me alegro mucho que estés aquí pero, ¿como entraste? -pregunto Tony sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Digamos que alguien quería ver a Visión y decidió ayudarme utilizando sus poderes -dije en tono divertido, con una gran sonrisa.

-En verdad le agradezco que este aquí, Capitán- la voz entrecortada de Peter me preocupó.

-Te prometí que estaría aquí- me separé de ellos y limpié las lágrimas de Peter.

No resistí más y lo abracé de vuelta.

 **Narra Tony**

-Señor Stark, joven Peter- se escuchó la voz de Visión.

-Visión -contesté -Es un placer verte de nuevo Wanda.

Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí una mano, la cual estrechó.

-También me alegro de verlo de nuevo -contestó un poco avergonzada y soltando mi mano.

-No es necesario que me mientas, se que lo que te hice estuvo mal, pido disculpas por ello -me dirigí nuevamente a donde estaba Peter y este me abrazó.

-Todos cometimos errores, yo también debo pedirle disculpas -me dio una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devolví más coqueta.

-Será mejor que cuides del pequeño Visión, no quiero que le hagas daño.

-Señor Stark- me reprochó Visión tomando la mano de Wanda.

-Lo cuidaré bien- contestó ella.

Con Peter abrazándome y Steve a mi lado caminé hacia la sala para tomar asiento en el sofá mientras que Wanda y Visión se perdían por el pasillo, entonces Peter bostezó.

-Deberías dormir -mencionó mi Capitán acariciando su cabello.

-No puedo-dijo en tono bajito.

-Vamos pequeño, estaremos aquí -lo estreché aun más y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Pasado un tiempo sentí como su respiración se volvía lenta y sentí un beso en mi frente.

-Te Amo, Tony-me dijo Steve mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me sonreía.

-Y yo a ti- entonces Steve empezó acariciarme el cabello y poco a poco el sueño me invadió.

-Señor Stark, Capitán Rogers -me despertó la voz de Friday.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Steve y sentí como Peter se removía de mi abrazo.

-Sentí calor -dijo avergonzado cuando se separó de mí.

-Creo conveniente el hecho de que el Capitán Rogers y la señorita Wanda deban retirarse -al escuchar eso voltee a ver a Steve -No sería adecuado que empiecen a sospechar por ningún movimiento del Señor Stark y quieran asegurarse de saber que está haciendo, además de que ya he manipulado mucho tiempo las cámaras de seguridad y Visión y Wanda me han ayudado con ello.

-Creo que tiene razón -sentí a Peter tensarse ante lo dicho por el Capitán, así como yo lo hice.

-¿Ya tiene que irse? -pregunto Peter con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-Tenemos que irnos -aseguró.

Peter volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

-Ya he hablado con el Coronel Rhodes y ha dicho que anunciará que haz decidido tomar unas vacaciones en compañía del joven Parker luego de la trágica pérdida del chico -Steve posó una mano en el hombro de Peter.

-Entonces tenemos que empacar -dije sonriente.

-Yo no... -comenzó a decir Peter y lo interrumpí.

-Después de lo sucedido mandé a comprar ropa y algunas cosas para ti- Peter se sorprendió ante lo que dije -Visión, acompaña al chico a recoger sus cosas y si tienes algo que empacar hazlo. Yo haré lo mismo.

Sin más demoras me dirigí a mi recámara a empacar mucha ropa, después de todo esperaba no volver aquí en mucho tiempo.

Dejar la Torre Stark fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí, con los poderes de Wanda para que nadie nos viera y, con la ayuda de Visión y Friday, controlando todas las cámaras de seguridad logramos llegar a una camioneta suburban con cristales blindados.

Luego de ello el viaje fue tranquilo. Steve iba al volante con Visión en el puesto de copiloto, aunque este último se veía incómodo con tener que viajar de esta forma.

En la parte trasera nos encontrábamos Wanda, Peter y yo. La chica trataba de entablar una conversación con Peter, pero al parecer este seguía de malos ánimos porque sus respuestas eran cortas.

No se exactamente cuantas horas fueron de viaje de la Torre hasta lo que parecía ser una estación aérea abandonada, en donde tomamos un pequeño avión con el cual volaríamos hacia Wakanda según había mencionado Steve.

El avión contenía tecnología de punta la cual nos ayudaría a no poder ser rastreados. Recuerdo el como yo había colocado el modo silencio en los aviones de Shield, si no fuera por eso quizá Banner estaría aquí con nosotros.

Sin más demoras, nos acomodamos cada quién en nuestro lugar y con Wanda y Visión en los comandos, iniciamos en vuelo.

-Tony- escucho como me habla la voz de Steve.

-¿Que sucede? -respondo aun adormilado y removiendome en mi asiento.

-Te has quedado dormido- me dice sonriente y toma asiento a mi lado entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía.

-¿Y Peter?- Steve me hace una seña con la cabeza para que vea al otro lado del avión.

Ahí se encuentra Peter, en medio de Wanda y Visión, Wanda y él se encuentran dormido. No creo que Visión lo haga, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-Se ha despertado por una pesadilla, ellos quisieron hacerse cargo de él mientras tu dormías -me acarició una de mis mejillas y embocé una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, haz dormido? -le pregunto recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Un poco- me abraza y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho para estar más cerca.

-Te extrañé mucho -me dice dándome un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te extrañé -entonces levanto mi cabeza para ver mejor a mi Capitán.

Acaricio una de sus mejillas y poco a poco me acerco a él.

Un beso, uno casto y pequeño. Después sigue otro y otro más, hasta que Steve toma la iniciativa y lo hace más profundo. Pongo una de mis manos en su cuello para acercarlo más a mi. Su lengua juega con la mía. Me siento desesperado, necesitaba esto y estoy seguro de que él también.

Nos separamos recargo mi frente sobre la suya y sonrío, mi respiración es agitada al igual que la tuya.

-Esperé mucho para esto- le digo con tono coqueto.

-No eres el único- dicho esto me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez lento.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero al parecer estamos a punto de de aterrizar- la voz de Visión me sobresalta y me separo de Steve quien se ríe un poco nervioso.

-Gracias por la información- digo haciendo un puchero y colocándome bien en mi siento. No se en que momento acabé sentado sobre las piernas de Steve.

-Señor Stark- dice un tímido y avergonzado Peter, al parecer nos ha visto. Eso si logra avergonzarme.

-Vamos, toma asiento -un poco más animado se sienta al lado mío y abraza uno de mis brazos.

-Espero que no estés todo el día así -le digo en tono divertido al ver lo nervioso que se pone al aterrizar.

-Lo lamento -me dice soltándome abruptamente y de nuevo avergonzado.

-No he dicho que dejes de hacerlo -le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa volviendo abrazar mi brazo.

-Señor Stark, Peter, Bienvenidos a Wakanda- nos dijo Wanda con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Narra Tony**

-Wow! Esto es increíble -dice Peter mientras somos conducidos por un edificio con bastante tecnología para ser parte de Wakanda.

-Me alegro de que te guste- le responde Steve quien sostiene mi mano.

Peter observa nuestras manos entrelazadas para luego mirarme a mi y finalmente al Capitán.

-No se la dejaré tan fácil, Capitán Rogers -el tono serio de Peter me sorprende -Le hizo mucho daño al Señor Stark, no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder.

Dicho eso se da la vuelta para seguir su camino siguiendo a Wanda. Sólo puedo sonreír ante la advertencia que le ha dado a Steve.

-Parece que alguien tiene que cuidarme muy bien -le digo riéndome.

-No has visto a los demás, creo que ellos piensan lo contrario- hago un puchero mientras el ríe.

Llegamos a una sala en donde se encuentran Sam, T'Challa y Clint.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Me extrañaron? -pregunto sonriente -Oh! Parece que no mucho -me cruzo de brazos en un gesto ofendido.

-Stark, Visión- menciona Clint también cruzando los brazos.

-Señor Stark -hago una reverencia con mi cabeza en gesto de saludo hacia el Rey.

Sam simplemente me observa y yo lo reto con la mirada.

-Bueno! Visión y Peter acompáñenme, les mostraré sus habitaciones -dice Wanda y logro escuchar que susurra algo como de que los adultos deben conversar.

-Sabía que corrompías a las personas, pero nunca creí que Steve también cayera -me dice Clint mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones. Steve me conduce hacía uno y los demás hacen lo mismo.

-Pues ya vez, para mi no hay imposible -le digo con una sonrisa arrogantr que borro cuando siento un codazo de parte de Steve -Vamos Steve, sabes que te quiero- dicho eso le doy un beso.

-Oh! Por favor. No hagan eso -dice Clint exagerando sus gestos de asco, T'Challa solo niega con la cabeza en gesto divertido y Sam sigue sin hacer nada.

-Vamos, dime algo por lo menos, no sé si quieres matarme y necesito indicios si quiero salir corriendo- le reclamo.

-Stark- es lo único que menciona.

-¿Wilson?- trato de hacer broma esta conversación.

-No hagas que quiera irme encima tuyo -me dice molesto.

-Lo siento, pero el único que tiene permitido irse encima mio es Steve. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no eres mi tipo- no puedo evitar sonreír ante la mirada molesta de Sam.

-Tony/Stark -recibo reclamos de Steve y Sam, Clint se carcajea y T'Challa trata de aguantarse la risa pero al final no funciona, yo también me río.

-Debo admitir que extrañaba estas cosas -dice Clint cuando deja de reírse.

-Yo también- digo de manera sincera.

Todo se vuelve silencio pero para nada incomodo, Steve entrelaza los dedos de su mano con la mía y me sonríe, luego acaricia mi mejilla.

-Díganme que no estarán así todo el día -interrumpe Clint antes de que el Capitán me bese.

-Depende que tanto te molesta -me volteo a verle y luego de un momento ambos reímos.

-Me alegro que se lleven bien -dice Steve.

-A mí no -dice molesto Sam.

-Oye! Se que no quedamos en buenos términos -Sam levanta una ceja como diciendo " ¿en serio?" -Pero, me gustaría empezar de nuevo, por así decirlo. ¿Qué dices?

Trato de volver a ganarme su confianza, se que tal vez no me la merezca pero luego de perderles comprendí que eran mis únicos amigos y quiero recuperarlos.

-Será mejor que no le hagas daño a Steve, lo otro ya lo iremos viendo -dicho eso se retira de la sala.

-Gracias -me dice Steve al oído y yo le regalo una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra esa amigo gigante tuyo? -le pregunto.

-Aquí -aparece de pronto enfrente mío y me asusto.

-¿Pero qué?- digo confundido.

-También puedo hacerme muy pequeño- dice sonriendo y me doy cuenta de que lleva el traje puesto -Déjame decirte que me dijeron que nunca debo confiar en un Stark, pero por el Capitán haré una excepción con ustedes.

-¿Muchas gracias? -la actitud de él me confunde. No dice más y desaparece.

-¿Hace eso muy seguido?-pregunto.

-No, pero parece que se divierte contigo -al fin habla el gran Rey.

-Al fin nos honra con sus palabras, Gran Rey de Wakanda -digo divertido.

-No encontraba necesario el entrar en la conversación -dice en tono formal.

-Pero bien que se ríe de nosotros -hago un puchero.

-Eso no puedo negarlo- dice con una sonrisa.

-¡No, Por favor! -el grito de Peter me preocupa. Y me preocupa todavía más el hecho de que venga corriendo y se abrace a mi.

-Peter ¿Qué sucede? -le digo tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa -dice una y otra vez sin poder calmarse -Nadie me quiere.

-Peter ¿Que ha sucedido? -le pregunta Steve mientras también lo abraza.

-Señor Wilson, le pido por favor que no se comporte de esa manera con Peter -escucho la voz de Visión.

-Es solo un niño, no lo hizo con esa intención -le sigue Wanda.

Me levanto con Peter aun abrasado a mi y en cuanto aparecen por el pasillo me doy cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. Sam Wilson se encuentra cubierto de telaraña.

-¿Peor que te pasó? -pregunta Clint riéndose del aspecto de Wilson.

-Lo siento mucho -dice Peter mientras esconde su cara en mi pecho.

-El joven Peter se ha asustado con la presencia del señor Wilson, cuando estaba saliendo de su nueva habitación -empieza a contar Visión.

-Suponemos que como un mecanismo de defensa, Peter lo ha cubierto con su telaraña -termina por contar Wanda.

-Y ahora no me la puedo quitar -menciona enojado Sam.

-Amigo, pareces una momia- sigue riéndose Clint, pero lo deja de hacer en cuanto recibe un codazo de T'Challa.

-Lo lamento -digo de forma sincera hacia Sam -Peter no lo hizo con mala intención, te ayudará a quitarte la telaraña. Pero por favor, no lo trates de manera brusca.

Trato de controlarme, pero la verdad es que deseo darle un buen golpe por haber hecho llorar a Peter por un pequeño accidente.

-En verdad lo lamento -dice Peter -Es que me asusté al verlo de repente y no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Sam suspiró resignado -Lo siento, supongo que sobre-reaccioné, pero no es normal que te envuelvan en telaraña.

-Si me permite utilizar alguno de sus laboratorios, que seguramente tiene ustedes Rey T'Challa, prepararé el solvente para las telarañas y quitárselas -dice Peter de manera tímida.

-Síganme -dice T'Challa, para ir tras el Sam, Peter, Wanda y Visión.

-Yo no me puedo perder esto -dice Clint para posteriormente seguirlos.

-Que bueno que no me aparecí de repente ante el muchacho, no me gustaría terminar como Sam- dice el gigantón, para luego hacerse pequeño y desaparecer.

-Bueno, por fin solos -dice Steve mientras me abraza por la cintura.

-Aún sigo aquí -reaparece la hormiga.

-Oh, por Dios! Ya lárgate -le digo molesto y con eso se marcha por el pasillo.

-Ahora si -le digo coqueto al Capitán y lo beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Narra Tony**

-Ahora si- le digo coqueto al Capitán y lo beso.

El beso se tornó apasionado, intenso. Necesitaba que fuera así, porque luego de no vernos por este largo tiempo, necesitaba sentirlo. El hecho de haber estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, me pone más deseoso.

-Tony -suspira Steve cuando comienzo a besarle el cuello. Mientras yo trazo una línea de besos por todo su cuello, él trata de meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa que llevo.

-Steve, si alguien viene, no creo que te guste que nos encuentre así -pronuncio para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja y sacarle un pequeño gemido.

-No me gustaría -dice para luego tomarme en brazos al estilo princesa y llevarme por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta.

Mientras que me encontraba en esa posición, no dejé de besarle el cuello. Su piel era suave que no me resistía de hacerlo, además de que los pequeños gemidos, que Steve trataba de contener, me encantaban.

-Así esta mejor- dijo mientras me dejaba en una gran cama, luego de ponerle el código de seguridad a la puerta.

-Claro que si- le contesté para luego besarle esos labios que en tan poco tiempo me habían encantado.

Nos seguimos besando mientras que nuestras manos empiezan a querer tener contacto con la piel del otro. Meto mis manos por debajo de la playera que lleva puesta mientras que él trata de quitarme la corbata.

Dejo de besarle para quitarle la playera y ayudarle a quitarme el traje, al parecer está ansioso porque rápidamente se quita los zapatos y el pantalón. Lo que no me gusta es el hecho de que yo esté abajo de él, así que lo hago girar para poder sentarme yo en su regazo, ambos únicamente en bóxer.

-Te Amo- le digo a Steve antes de volver al besarle.

Steve lleva sus manos a mi trasero y empieza a masajearlas encima de la tela, no puedo evitar el soltar un gemido al sentir sus grandes manos. Además, puedo sentir como su erección roza con la mía, lo que hace que ambos soltemos pequeños gemidos.

-Siempre he tenido una duda -le digo mientras comienzo nuevamente a besarle el cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -me pregunta con dificultad cuando comienzo a mover mi trasero encima de su erección.

-¿De que tamaño la tienes? -le pregunto sin vergüenza para luego morder su cuello y con esa acción sacarle un gran gemido.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu mismo? -pregunta entre gemidos, debido a mis movimientos sobre él. Yo también gimo de vez en cuando, me encanta sentir su piel contra la mía, además de que sus caricias en mis pompas con esas grandes manos me vuelven loco.

Llevo mi una de mis manos hasta su erección y comienzo a tocarlo por encima de la tela del boxer, sus gemidos son ahogados debido a que él volvió a besarme. Deshago el beso y hago un camino de besos pasando por su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar al elástico de su bóxer.

Lentamente, ante la expectante mirada de Steve, bajo su bóxer dejando al descubierto la enorme erección del Capitán, está completamente erecta y bañada en líquido preseminal.

Paso mi mano lentamente por aquel erecto pene, escucho a Steve gemir por mi toque.

-¡Tony!- Steve arquea su espalda y gime fuertemente cuando meto su pene en mi boca.

Empiezo un mete y saca rápidamente, las manos del Capitán toman mis cabellos y marcan un ritmo más rápido. Con una de mis manos me sostengo de la cama, mientras que con la otra masajeo sus testículos.

Lo escucho gemir mi nombre, así como arquear levemente su espalda, dejo sus testículos para lentamente quitarme el bóxer.

-Tony- me llama entre jadeos Steve -Creo que yo...

No lo dejo terminar y saco su pene de mi boca.

-Aún no Capitán- le digo para colocarme nuevamente encima de él -Aún viene lo mejor.

Me besa inesperadamente y me dejo hacer. Pasa sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y cuando menos me lo espero me encuentro nuevamente debajo de él.

-Te amo- dice Steve mientras con una mano acaricia mi mejilla.

-Yo también te amo- le digo y lo beso lentamente -pero déjame hacer esto a mí.

Vuelvo a intercambiar los lugares y froto mi trasero contra su erección.

-No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con esto- digo entre gemidos al sentir la enorme erección del Capitán.

-Yo también he esperado mucho por esto- Steve gime y mueve sus caderas a mi ritmo, llevo una mano a su pene y me levanto un poco.

-¿Tony? -me llama el Capitán de manera preocupada al soltar un gemido de dolor.

-No estás para nada pequeño, Steve- jadeo al sentir como lentamente entra en mí.

Tantas noches soñando con esto, dejándome llevar por el deseo e imaginando que mis dedos son el pene del Capitán, me tienen más que preparado para este momento.

Cuando por fin siento que todo esta dentro de mí, coloco mis manos en el pecho del Capitán y este coloca las suyas en mis caderas, acariciándolas lentamente.

-Pensé que cuando este momento llegara, yo sería el de abajo -ríe lentamente y se acerca a mi para besar mi mejilla, luego vuelve a recostarse contra la cama.

-Déjame decirte que tienes el enorme privilegio de ser el primero en darme por detrás -trato de sonreír mientras me muevo en círculos para acostumbrarme -Pero no te acostumbres, también te la meteré un día de estos.

Steve mueve sus caderas contra mí y gimo de placer. Entonces me levanto lentamente y me dejo caer nuevamente. Ambos soltamos un gemido.

Poco a poco el ritmo aumenta y mientras subo y bajo encima de Steve, este me masturba lentamente con una de sus manos.

De pronto me aleja de él y se pone sobre mi, me besa apasionadamente y mete uno de sus dedos en mi entrada.

-Te necesito a ti Steve- gimo fuertemente cuando siento tres dedos dentro de mi.

-Si así lo quieres -dice de manera lujuriosa, para darme la vuelta dejando mi trasero expuesto.

Aprieto las sabanas con mis manos cuando siento que entra en mi con una sola embestida. Sus gemidos y los míos se mezclan mientras que el ritmo de sus embestidas sube cada vez más.

-¡Steve! -gimo fuertemente cuando siento que el orgasmo se acerca-Yo estoy a punto.

Entonces mientras me embiste más fuerte y me masturba rápidamente con una de sus manos, me dejo ir gimiendo fuerte su nombre.

-¡Tony! -siento como el semen de Steve entra en mi cuando este alcanza su orgasmo.

Se deja caer sobre mi, tratando de no aplastarme, mientras que nuestras respiraciones se normalizan. Suelto otro gemido al sentir como, al cabo de un rato, sale de mí y muerde mi cuello.

Se recuesta a un lado de mi y me abraza por la cintura. No tengo fuerzas para moverme, así que giro mi cabeza en su dirección para verle. Steve me besa cortamente en los labios y sonrío.

-Te Amo, Tony -me dice Steve besando mi frente.

-Y yo a ti -trato de acurrucarme más contra él para poder dormir y él hace lo mismo.

Cuando ya me estoy quedando dormido, se escucha como discuten afuera del cuarto. Trato de no hacerle caso, pero alguien comienza a tocar fuertemente la puerta.

-No puede estar aquí, señorita, le pido que se retire -se escucha la voz de T'Challa.

-¿Cómo que no puedo estar aquí? -se escucha una voz de mujer.

-Será mejor que se retire, tenemos asuntos que atender -la voz de Sam se escucha fastidiada.

-Vine aquí para ver a Steve y no me iré hasta hacerlo -entonces entro en razón y se quien es, así que me levanto rápidamente de la cama.

-Shhh- me dice el capitán y me atrae hacia él -dejemos que ellos se encarguen -me dice con tono de voz bajo, yo solo asiento.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? -la voz de la agente Carter se escucha sorprendida y siento como Steve se tensa.

-¿Usted quien es? -la voz de Peter se escucha molesta.

-Steve, abre la puerta -Carter golpea más fuerte la puerta.

-Señorita, se le pide de favor que se retire, el Capitán Rogers no esta en disposición para atenderla -Visión y Wanda tratan de hacerla entrar en razón y la disputa sigue.

Steve trata de no hacerles caso y solamente me abraza. Pero parece que la discusión no tiene fin. Que si Carter quiere ver a Steve. Que si los demás le piden que se retire. Qué si quien es el niño que está aquí. Que si quien es la mujer gritona. Que si porque Visión esta aquí. Que si que le importa.

No aguanto más, me levanto de la cama y, bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, me pongo una de sus camisas que se encuentran en el armario. Me queda enorme, así que me cubre perfectamente. Antes de que Steve se levante, le advierto con la mirada para que no lo haga y solamente se tapa con las sábanas blancas.

Salgo del cuarto y cierro nuevamente la puerta. Nadie se percata de mi presencia debido a la discusión. Visión trata de calmar a Wanda, mientras que ella mira con odio a Carter. Igualmente Scott tiene agarrado a Peter, porque este trata de irse contra la agente.

-No me importa si es una mujer, total es una agente -dice mientras trata de soltarse del agarre de Scott -Le demostraré que no soy un niño.

Sonrío ante el comentario de Peter. Seguidamente están Clint y Sam discutiendo con Carter sobre su estadía aquí. T'Challa trata de calmarlos y resolver esto de forma pacífica. Entonces no aguanto más y comienzo a reírme de la situación.

Todos voltean a verme y quedamos en total silencio.

-¡Oh por Dios! - dice Wanda escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Visión.

Peter deja de forcejear y baja la mirada claramente sonrojado. T'Chala y Scott miran para otro lado. Sam bufa molesto y se cruza de brazos, pero regresa su mirada a la agente, quien tiene una mirada estupefacta.

-Tony -se acerca Clint riéndose. Me abraza por los hombros cuando se pone a mi lado -Definitivamente te extrañé.

Me río por el comentario -Si, debo admitir que también los extrañé.

-¿Pero, qué? -Carter me mira aun sin salir del asombro.

-El Cap y yo tratamos de dormir y ustedes tienen su escándalo aquí- digo tratando de sonar molesto.

-¿Seguro que dormir? -pregunta divertido Clint, mientras que Scott y Sam ríen.

-Si, dormir -le aclaro -Por cierto, agente Carter, ¿Qué asuntos viene a tratar con el Capitán?

Ella me ve de pies a cabeza y pone una mirada molesta -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Tony, ¿Volverás a la cama? -se escucha como me llama el Capitán desde el cuarto.

Y debo decir que, al igual que todos, me sorprendí ante su comentario.

Quien pensaría que Steve tendría un lado atrevido. Aunque después de verlo en la cama no debería sorprenderme.

* * *

 _ **Mil ochocientas palabras exactamente, escribí este capítulo varias veces y al final este fue el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Espero sus comentarios para ver que les pareció. En verdad que me harían muy feliz.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer esta historia, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
